The Other Woman
by DitzyDoozle
Summary: Edward is in a complicated situation. He's married to Tanya, but he's in love with his whore, Bella. Easiest solution would be to divorce Tanya and be with Bella. Well, he'd do just that if it wasn't against his family's rules. He's going to have to come up with a better plan. Or, maybe it'll be Bella to come up with the plan. *This is a very aggressive and offensive story.*
1. Chapter 1

***Warning* This story is not for the faint of heart or those easily offended. Take caution in reading: sensitive topics, abuse, prostitution, adultery! No flames please, you've been warned!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Other Woman

"You're leaving tonight?" Tanya demanded as she barged into my room.

"Yes." I said blankly as I packed an overnight bag.

"You're going to her, aren't you?" She crossed her arms.

"Mind your business." I said.

"You're my husband! You are my business!" She yelled.

"Tanya, enough." I shoved passed her.

"What if I slept around like you do? How would that make you feel?" She followed me down the hall.

"I don't care what you do Tanya." I said.

"Have fun with your whore!" She snarled.

I spun quickly, "Don't talk about her like that. She's not a whore."

"She's fucking a married man, she's a whore." Her voice was low.

I turned and slammed the door in her face. That fucking woman drove me insane. I can't believe my luck, marrying a shrew like Tanya only to meet the love of my life six months after that. The world was cruel.

I drove to the penthouse in the city, the home I shared with Tanya resided on the outskirts of the large city.

The penthouse I purchased for my beloved was a spacious four-bedroom home, fully furnished to her liking and serviced so she didn't have to lift her beautiful fingers. I made sure she was living in the lap of luxury.

I opened the door with my key and set my bags beside the table. Kate, her full-time maid, was waiting for me. She knew I got here at around this time every night.

"Where is Isabella?" I asked.

"She's out on the patio reading Mr. Cullen." She said.

"Good. Take my bags to the room." I said, walking up to the private patio.

I found her sitting in the hanging swing, reading a large travel book. I smiled and felt my cock jump under my slacks; she was completely naked in the swing, her long legs dangling over the side.

I walked to her but she ignored me. Which drove me insane, which is why she enjoyed doing it.

"I don't know how I feel about you, sitting here on the patio completely naked for all to see." I said.

She smiled and looked up at me from under her long lashes. She dropped the book onto the end table and got up from the swing. Her chest pressed against mine.

"Maybe I want everyone to see." She whispered.

"I'm a very jealous man. I don't want to share what's mine with the world." I told her.

She lifted her left hand, "I don't see a ring on this finger."

I growled and grabbed her a little too roughly around the waist, throwing her over my shoulder. I kicked open the doors to our bedroom and threw her on the bed. She squealed as I bit the skin on her neck.

I grabbed both her hands and held them above her head, "You know I love you?"

"I know you love me," She said, her chin lifted high, "But you're married to another."

I sighed, "I know, Bella, I know and I'm working on it."

She rolled away, crossing her arms and staring at the wall. I bit the inside of my cheek, wanting to grab her and slam her back down for turning away from me, but I also understood why she was upset. I sighed and scooted towards her.

"Bella, I'm really trying to sort everything out. Why can't you be happy with the way things are? You know I love you more than anyone else, I would buy you anything you want any time you want it. You outrank everyone in my life." I told her.

"I can't be happy with the way things are because I will always be a whore in everyone's eyes! I will never hold any sort of status in your family! I will never have their respect. And what of the children we have? They will just be your illegitimate children who have no right to your family's status. I can't accept that." She yelled.

Anyone else would have slapped, including Tanya, if they talked to me in such a manner. But not Bella, the woman I loved; she was far too important in my life to be slapped. Instead she received a gentle caress of my hand.

"I know, Bella. And I promise you, that you _will_ hold status and respect in my family's eyes. As for anyone else they don't matter," I leaned into her, "And the children we have will be entitled to everything that is rightfully theirs. They will grow to lead the family as I have."

She sighed dramatically and fell against me, "It's not fair."

I chuckled at her youthful display, "Yes, it's not. But I plan on changing things, so don't you worry your pretty little head about this temporary situation."

She looked up at me, "And what do you plan to do about it?"

I tapped her nose, "You don't worry about it."

She rolled over onto her stomach, her face pressed into the pillow. I let my hand drift from her ankle to her inner thigh, I could feel her heat. I laid against her body, my lips against her ear.

"I brought you a gift." I whispered.

She turned her head, "Where is it?"

I chuckled and reached into my pocket. She sat up, interested in the gift. I usually showered her in lavish gifts; I loved spoiling her.

She smiled as I opened the blue box, "Ohhh! Tiffany earrings! They're beautiful! I love them!" She gushed.

She took out her current diamonds and replaced them with the new ones. She looked in the mirror, turning and twisting her head appreciatively. She jumped back into my lap and kissed me, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"I had them specially made just for you," I brushed her long hair aside and kissed her slender neck, "No one will ever have the same earrings as you, my love."

She chuckled and pressed her hands against my chest, I placed my hands on her hips. The kiss deepened, tongues tangling and tasting one another. I squeezed her toned ass as I fell on top of her.

We broke apart so I could take my shirt off then immediately connected again. My cock jumped as her hand squeezed the front of my pants. She unzipped and pulled my cock free of its confines. She stroked it a few times before rolling me onto my back.

She straddled me, rubbing her hands along my chest. She leaned down and ran her lips against the scars. I grabbed her by her hair and dragged her back up to my lips. I kept a tight hold of her hair as we kissed again.

She jerked away from me, looking down at me and smiling. I chuckled and began twisting her nipples with my fingers. She threw her head back, gasping; she ground her pelvis against my stomach.

I grunted when her small hand wrapped around my cock, stroking up it vigorously. After a few minutes, I grabbed her hand and halted her movements.

Her lip lifted in the slyest of grins, "Aw, what's wrong? Going to cum to early?"

I growled and gripped her hips tightly, my fingers digging into the bone. She gasped then a sly grin appeared on her face. Her hands roamed up my sides. She leaned up, lips against my ear.

"I love driving you crazy," she whispered before licking my earlobe.

I chuckled, "Well, you have a way of driving me completely insane with need."

I grabbed her legs and jerked them over my shoulders before thrusting deeply into her. She gasped, her eyes rolling back.

"Oh, Edward," she gasped.

I growled loudly and pulled myself to my knees, pushing my cock deeper into her tight pussy. I gripped the headboard, my legs shaking as I tried to keep myself from shooting my load into her.

Her hands roamed slowly down my back and squeezed my ass tightly. I chuckled and licked her long neck; nibbling and sucking the soft skin there. I liked to leave marks upon her beautiful skin to show everyone that she is mine.

I lifted up to look down at her, "god, I love you."

She smiled, her hands moving around my neck and pulling me into a deep kiss. I pulled away from the kiss and started thrusting as hard as I could. Her legs wrapped around my hips moving with me as I thrusted.

I knew when she was close; her moans would become squeaky and her body would stiffen. I loved to watch her eyes roll back and her hands grasp for anything to squeeze as she came. I gripped her thighs as I started feeling my own orgasm build up in my stomach.

"Edward!" She squealed loudly, her entire body rearing off the bed.

Her orgasm pushed me over the edge; her sweet pussy milking everything out of my cock.

We stayed connected for several moments afterwards, breathing heavily. Our foreheads touching.

"I love you Isabella."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke up hearing Edward's soft snore. I smiled and stroked his chest. I began to kiss his thick neck. After a few moments he smiled and stretched his arms high above his head.

"Mmm, good morning my love." He said before opening his eyes.

I lifted up, my nipples brushing against his chest. I kissed his dimpled chin.

"I was thinking we'd spend the day together," I kissed the spot below his ear, "make love everywhere, like we did on that little island last year."

"I have to get to work. My father is expecting me at the meeting today," he sighed, "he'd skin me if I didn't show up."

I pouted in the way that I knew he couldn't resist, "But we only see one another at night. I'm tired of our short little meet ups."

"I know Bella and I'm working on it my love. One day we'll be able to spend every waking moment together." He kissed my neck and collarbone.

"I want you to stay." I said more aggressively.

"Bella, I can't." He sighed.

I rolled out from under him and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I heard his loud footsteps immediately behind me.

He threw the door open and pushed me into the wall, his hand placed on my throat, just barely squeezing. His eyes were blazing.

"Don't you ever fucking walk away from me again." He snarled.

"Why shouldn't I?" I demanded, his demeanor not scaring me in the least, "We barely get to spend anytime together anymore!"

He pressed his forehead against mine, "I've explained this to you. My father has been putting more responsibilities on my shoulders. Soon I'll be taking over the family business and I'll have less time. You know this."

I turned away from him, not helping the tears welling up in my eyes. I heard him sigh heavily. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry my love. If things could be different, I would make them different." He said.

"I just want you to stay. I need you." I whimpered pitifully.

He sighed again, "Alright. I'll stay."

I looked up at him and smiled, kissing his cheek happily.

"You owe me though." He said, pressing his hard cock against me.

I smiled and got down to my knees, pulling his large cock up to my lips.

Emmett's POV

Carlisle was pissed. He was pacing around the room, arms crossed, and cursing every now and again.

"I swear I'll kill him when I see him," He said, "Where the fuck is he!?"

He slammed his fist into table.

"He'll be here, I'm sure he's on his way." I said.

Carlisle looked to me, "No doubt he's stuck in his whore's twat. The damn boy, I swear his head is so far shoved up her cunt I can't him to do anything."

"Well, to be fair, he has done pretty much everything you've asked of him." I said. I knew where he was, but, I wasn't going to feed into Carlisle's anger.

Carlisle shook his head sharply, "Go get him. Now. I want you two back here in less than an hour."

I nodded and stood, quickly hopping in my Lexus to drive to Isabella's apartment. It was easy enough to find it. Bella was uh, quite famous in our little community. Carlisle used to fuck her mom, then Bella a couple times after her mom moved out of town. And before Edward called dibs, I had a few sessions with her.

But, once Bella met Edward, she immediately stopped her whoring and dedicated herself to Edward. It was so weird. I mean, it was normal to have a piece on the side, but, not for your side piece to initially take the place of your wife.

I pulled into the parking lot and headed up to her penthouse. Edward purchased it for her. Spending quite a lot of money on the suite as well as the furnishing inside. I nodded a few times before Kate, the permanent housekeeper opened the door.

"Emmett…?" She said when I pushed passed her.

I didn't have to look too hard for them, I just followed the loud moaning and wet slapping sounds. I didn't bother knocking on the bedroom door, I just threw it open.

Bella looked back at me, halting her riding on Edward's dick. She didn't scream or try to cover herself. Instead she turned, her large breasts and shapely ass on full display.

"I have bad news if you're thinking of a threesome." She said in a sultry voice.

Edward leaned up, his hair scattered messily and a dazed look upon his face.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"You were supposed to be at the meeting this morning. Your dad is pissed." I said, looking out the window. If I stared any longer, there'd be a tent in my pants.

Edward sighed, "I told you I needed to go to that." He said, doing something to make her squeal.

"Well, can we just finish and then you leave?" She said.

"No, c'mon, we need to go now." I said, crossing my arms.

"Sorry, baby," Edward said, "I'll be back later and fuck your brains out."

Edward got off the bed and started to dress himself. He put his hand on my back.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded eagerly and walked out of the door behind him. I could hear Bella's footsteps behind us; I didn't everything in my power not to look at her naked body.

Before we walked out of the front door, Bella wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I stiffened, trying my hardest not to touch her naked body. She gave Edward a sly look before reached up and kissing me on the cheek.

He growled and grabbed her by her long hair, jerking her into him. He roughly kissed her lips. His hand gripping her hair tightly.

"I'll be back later." He said before slapping her ass and walking out.

"Bye Bella." I said as I walked out behind him.

"Bye-bye Emmett." She said in her sultry voice.

I cleared my throat as I caught up to Edward. He was smugly smiling to himself as we rode down the elevator.

"Been a while since I've seen Bella. She's still just as…" I trailed off when he gave me a threatening look, "Nice. I was going to say nice."

He chuckled and nodded, "So, how pissed off is my father?"

"Pretty pissed. I have a good inkling that he's going to rip your throat out when he sees you." I told him.

Edward waved his hand dismissively, "Eh, he'll get over it."

I chuckled, "I can't believe how much power that little minx has over you."

Edward nodded, "You would not believe the power she holds over me," he adjusted the front of his pants.

"You know, I have my little side whores too. But they don't have a tight grip on my dick." I said.

Edward shrugged, "Bella's more than a side whore."

"You're playing a dangerous game my friend," I said, "in case you've forgotten, you're married. You know Bella can't be anymore than just a whore on the side."

Edward hissed a sigh, "God. Don't remind me of that pain in the ass."

"Things not good in paradise? It probably has something to do with the other woman you spend your nights with." I told him.

We drove silently back to the business. Carlisle was still waiting in the meeting room, his arms crossed as he stared daggers into Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter Contains Abuse!***

Chapter Three

"Well, well, well," Dad started, "Nice of you to show up Edward."

I sat down in the chair across from him, "My apologies, I had a prior engagement."

"Cut the shit," Dad said, "I know where you were. You have more important business than getting your dick wet by some whore."

My fist clenched on the table, "Bella is not some whore."

He shook his head, "What have I been telling since your were fourteen? Never fall for your whores."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

He snorted, "Let's get down to business. You and I will talk in my office."

I tapped my pen impatiently against the table as my father went over the usual business. I knew that our conversation in his office was going to be another pain in my ass. After the meeting and after my father's underlings were done kissing his ass, we retreated into his office.

"Sit, boy." He said.

I sat like the obedient son I was. He sat at the desk, pulling out an expensive bottle of Brandy and two decorative glasses. He poured two large drinks, keeping one for himself and handing one to me.

"So," he said after he took a sip, "this girl's really gotten a hold of you."

I downed the entire glass and poured myself another, "She really does."

He chuckled, "having Bella as your side piece is fine and all, but you have to remember that you're a husband too. I couldn't give a shit if you fucked a hundred whores, but, I am very concerned as to why Tanya hasn't spit out a kid yet."

I shrugged, "I don't know, dad. I mean, we fuck every Sunday. And on days she's ovulating."

"Are you firing blanks son?" He asked.

I gave him a look, "I'm not the problem. I know that for a fucked. It's Tanya. Something's wrong with her puss."

He nodded, "You know that for sure?"

"She refuses to go to a doctor to check this shit out," I said, "she likes to blame Bella. Saying I spend too much time with her or some shit like that."

"Well, maybe you do need to take a short break from Bella. Just until Tanya is knocked up."

I shook my head, "I'm not spending anymore time away from Bella. I already hate the fucking situation I'm in."

He leaned forward, "Look, you and Tanya two years shy of thirty. The family is waiting for you to produce an heir. You can't take over if she doesn't have a baby. You need to do anything necessary to have one, even if that means you need to take a break from Bella, then you need to do it."

I rolled my eyes, "I can tell you confidently that no matter what I do, Tanya won't get pregnant. We've tried for years and still nothing," I took another shot, "what about Bella?"

"What about her?" He looked up sharply.

"What if Bella and I have a kid?"

He shook his head, "You two aren't married. Any kid she spits out of her twat would be nothing more than a bastard."

I licked my teeth, "I'm done with Tanya. And I'm telling you right here right now she's not getting pregnant. So, I'm asking you, as the patriarch of our family, to allow me to divorce Tanya and marry Bella."

"No." He said.

"Why the fuck not?" I demanded, slamming my fist on his desk, "We fit the criteria for a divorce. Tanya can't get fucking pregnant. Bella can. Our bloodline will be severed if I stay married to Tanya."

"Look, Tanya comes from a well-known family. Plus, Bella is what… twenty-one? She's way to young for you."

"She's over eighteen, that's all that matters," I said, "And fuck Tanya's family. I couldn't give a shit about them. Either you allow me to drop Tanya and marry Bella or I will take matters into my own hands and put a bullet between her eyes."

"What is so wrong with Tanya? From what I know, she's more than a dutiful wife. She's pretty, knows when to shut the fuck up, and allows you to fuck anyone."

"Every time I walk into that goddamn house I want to blow my brains out. I can't go another year married to her. I want Isabella."

"What's so great about Isabella? Why does she have such a strong hold on your cock?"

"She's got more than a hold on my dick," I said, "I fucking love that crazy bitch. I want to make her my wife and fuck her whenever I want and come home to that beautiful face every night. Dad, I am asking you as your son, to give me permission to marry her."

He leaned back in his chair; I could tell he was mauling it over in his head. I was really hoping that he was give me permission.

"We're having a large party on Saturday. I've decided we're having it at your house. Your mother has already set up a caterer and has gotten the decorations in order. Make sure your house is in order before then."

I stared at him with a confused expression. When the hell did we start talking about a fucking party?

"But what about—,"

"Goodbye son. See you on Sunday." He said.

I sat dumbfounded for a few minutes before getting up from the chair. I shut the door behind me, walking to my own office. That old man was losing his fucking mind.

After work, I sped home. Not that I wanted too, but I needed to talk to Tanya. I needed to know exactly why she has yet to have a kid.

I walked into my house in search of Tanya. I found her in the sitting room, drinking a cup of tea and reading a book.

"Oh, I'm surprised to see that you're here. I thought you'd be spending another night with your whore." She snarked.

I ignored her little comment.

"Why haven't you gotten pregnant yet?" I demanded.

She set her book and tea down, "Because you're with that slut all the time."

"Shut the fuck up," I said, moving closer to her, "We fuck when it matters. We've been married since we were twenty-four. Four fucking years. Why the fuck you haven't produce a child?"

She stood, "Maybe your dick has stopped working because you've been fucking all these whores!"

I struck her across the face, making sure to leave a mark she'd see in the mirror. She fell against the couch, holding her cheek and crying; I felt no sympathy.

"My dick works just fine. Ask Bella if you're so curious," I said hoping it stung, "The problem is with your used cunt. You're the one who can't get pregnant."

She looked up at me, "That is a horrible accusation! I can get pregnant!" she sobbed.

"Liar," I grabbed her by the arm and jerked her back up, "there's a fucking reason you're not getting pregnant. You go to the goddamn doctor, get your twat looked at or whatever, and find out what the fuck is wrong with you!" I threw her against the couch and stormed out. My heart pounding behind my ears, blood boiling.

I got into my car and violently raced to the penthouse. I needed to see Bella and rid myself of this aggression I was feeling. Fucking Tanya. I wouldn't be able to enjoy my time with Bella until I got rid of this fucking anger I had.

As soon as I walked in, I threw my keys against the wall. I jerked my tie off and stormed to the bedroom where I knew she'd be waiting for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to address the guest reviewer; I respect you opinion and I totally agree. You know, I'm going to be honest, I don't like the characters either, but, when I just started writing this story this is how is came out. I was up front that this was a very aggressive and offensive story, it was not for everyone. And the way these characters talk and act, I do not condone. Not in the slightest.**

 **But, sometimes, I get up in my feelings. I've been in this very aggressive mood and my emotions sometimes overwhelm me, so I write. I have way more f*cked up stories in my word doc. I deal with a lot of pent up emotions. I am very quiet in person, I don't speak my mind at all, but when I write, my emotions just write for me. This story was honestly made out of aggression and frustration. So, to the guest reviewer, who I hope reads this part, know, that I completely understand where you're coming from and what you mean. Everything in this story is offensive and let me tell you it's going to get worse. This is literally a guilty pleasure story for those who are feeling particularly aggressive or whatever.**

 **And just a little heads-up, this chapter has very rough aggressive sex in it. Most will see this as rape. In advance, I apologize.**

* * *

Chapter Four

The door slamming made me jump. Edward was here, but, he usually wasn't so loud when he entered. I sat up from the bed and listened to the loud stomping of footsteps making their way to the bedroom.

Edward threw open the door, his eyes practically red with anger. I felt my heart leapt into my throat; there was only one other time he was this angry.

"Edward—," I said.

"Get on your fucking knees and suck my cock. I don't want to hear you say a word." He snarled as he jerked his clothes off.

I immediately obeyed with his demand, not wanting to infuriate him even more than he already was. I made that horrible mistake last time. That was the closest he ever came to almost striking me.

I got down on my knees and looked up at him. He was holding his swollen cock in his hands, looking down at me. He grabbed a fist-full of my hair and shoved his entire cock into my mouth. I gagged as he forcibly thrusted my head onto his dick.

"You better make my dick as wet as possible because it's going up your ass in a minute." He hissed.

I made more of an effort to spit on her large cock, even though it was violently fucking my throat raw. After a few more thrusts and jerked my head off his dick.

"Bend over the fucking bed and spread your pretty ass." I bent over the bed and spread myself for him, looking back to watch him and prepare for his intrusion.

He slapped my ass hard, "Turn your face forward."

I turned around just as he slapped my other ass cheek as hard. His handprint he left was stinging my cheeks.

The tip of his cock pressed against my very tight hole. He didn't give me time to prepare myself before he shoved his cock into my ass. I gasped loudly, my hands gripping the sheets.

As sexually experienced I was, the tears were still streaming from my eyes as he wrenched my head back by my hair and started violently thrusting into my ass. Every stroke made me squeak loudly.

When he released my hair and gripped my hips, I knew he was about to cum. He grunted a few times, thrusting sharply a few more times before he released his hot seed into me. I hissed as his cum burned my asshole. He must've ripped it.

He fell against my back, panting heavily. I still refused to say anything, not knowing if he was still angry.

His once aggressive hands started gently caressing sides, his lips lovingly kissing my neck. He slowly pulled his soft dick out of me.

"I'm so sorry baby," he whispered, "I love you so much my sweet little devil."

I smiled, glad to have back the Edward that I loved and not the angry monster man who truly frightened me.

He stood, careful not to jostle my body to much. His fingers were gentle and he looked at my abused ass.

"Shit," he hissed to himself, "Kate!" He hollered.

She quickly ran into the room, "Yes Edward?" She said, not questioning the scene before her.

"Run us bath now. Warm water."

"Yes sir." She ran into the bathroom. I heard the water taps turn on.

I stayed laying on the bed, too afraid to move from my position. I didn't know how bad the pain would be if I did move. Edward had moved away but quickly returned.

He moved in front of me, holding a large glass of red wine and three white pills.

"Open your mouth," he said gently.

He pushed the pills into my mouth than pressed the glass against my lips. He made me down the entire glass before pulling it away and refilling it again.

He pressed it to my lips again, "drink this. When you stand it won't be so painful."

I eagerly downed the entire glass, "Thank you." I sighed tiredly.

He slowly pulled me into his arms, stroking the hair off my forehead, "I'm sorry I was so rough."

"You must've been very angry this time." I said.

He nodded and sighed, "I'll tell you later. Right now, I want to take care of my baby."

He pulled me into the bridal position and stepped off the bed. He walked us into the bathroom where a steaming bath awaited us. He stepped in then slowly submerged himself into the water.

I sighed then hissed when the water hit my ass. The pain however, was diluted by the wine and the pills he gave me. For that I was thankful.

He laid me against his chest, making sure to keep my back in the warm water. My eyelids started to close on their own accord. He ran his fingers through my hair against my scalp, making me even more drowsy.

"Go to sleep sweetheart, I'll take care of you." He whispered right before my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

Edward's POV

I watched her fall asleep almost instantly. The sleeping pills I had given her taken affect immediately, which I was grateful for.

I cursed myself, I hated the fact that I lashed out at her and took all of my pent-up aggression out on her. I loved Isabella, more than anything. My violent behavior towards her would prove otherwise, but, that's what I knew love to be.

I kissed the top of her head, gently stroking her body with my hands. God, she was so fucking beautiful. My flawless diamond.

When Tanya and I married, I liked her. I thought over time our mutual like would turn into love, like my mother and father. But, six months after our wedding, I met Bella and instantly fell for her. I tried for so long to deny my intense feelings for her, but, I was under her love spell.

I let my fingers drift across her back, she shuddered in her sleep. Even if Tanya could have kids, I don't think I could ever find any sort of mutual like for the children we produced. I wanted Bella to carry my children. The thought of her pregnant with my child turned me on, which was sick, but I couldn't help this strange emotion flowing through me.

The fact of my dick getting hard thinking of Bella being pregnant with my kid wasn't the reason I knew I was in love with her.

I woke up thinking about her and went to sleep thinking about her. When I was angry with her, I loved her. I just felt an overwhelming feeling of unconditional love for her and no matter what she did I wouldn't stop loving her.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is not a long chapter, so I may update again later tonight, maybe.**

* * *

Chapter Five

I woke up the next morning with a sore ass. I looked up to Edward, who was already stretching and preparing to wake up.

"Can you get Advil please?" I asked quietly.

He nodded and pressed the buzzer on the end table, "Kate, bring the bottle of Advil and a cup of orange juice."

"Yes sir," Kate said quickly. She hurried into the room with a tray of Advil and orange juice. She kept her eyes down.

Edward placed the pills into my mouth and let me sip on the orange juice to wash them back. He held me for a few moments. He rubbed my back gently.

"How are you feeling love?" He asked.

I looked up at him, "I'm okay. Just sore."

He frowned, "I'm sorry baby, I should've controlled myself."

I shrugged, "I'm not bothered by it. You're a powerful man, I love that power."

He chuckled. His leg moving slightly, "Is my little minx getting wet?"

I giggled and pressed my damp pussy against his leg. He growled.

"Well, let me please my queen in the way she deserves." He gently moved me onto my back, careful not to hurt my ass.

He wrapped his arms around my thighs and dug his face into my pussy. I smiled, closing my eyes and enjoying his skill tongue. He worked diligently on my pussy, giving special attention to my clit.

Once I was sufficiently wet, he gently pushed two fingers into my hole, curling around the spongy g-spot he knew so well. I groaned loudly as he continuously licked my clit and flexed his fingers.

I bit my lip, my knees began to shake. I could feel the coil in my stomach tighten, then release. I gasped loudly, gripping his hair tightly to hold him close to my pussy. He continued until my hips fell back against the bed.

"I have to leave now," he said, "but I want you to pack your stuff up."

"Pack my stuff?" I said.

"Yeah," he stood and put his clothing back on, "You're coming home with me."

I sat up quickly, "What? To your house?"

"Yep." He said, popping the P.

"B-but your— have things changed? Papers signed?" I asked.

"No."

I glared, "But what about your wife?"

"What about her?" He shrugged, "You coming to stay with me. There's a huge party this Saturday and I want you there."

"I'm not going to play nice with your wife. And I refuse to be treated as her lesser."

He grabbed me by the chin, "You are lesser to no one. And I'm not asking you to play nice with Tanya. You're coming with me because I'm tired of coming here and going back there. I hate being away from you."

I crossed my arms, "So, I'm still going to be your whore while your wife—,"

He pinched my lips, "Don't worry my love. I'm working on it."

He walked out of the room, "Have your stuff ready to go when I get back." He called back.

I stared after him, utterly shocked about his sudden revelation. I smiled wickedly to myself before I called Kate into my bedroom to pack.

Edward's POV

I arrived at work with a bit of a pep in my step. Bella was moving in. Yeah, I was taking a huge fucking risk. But after Tanya's and my argument, I was just sick of splitting my life. I wanted to be a hundred percent with Bella.

I shoved open my father's door, "Dad," I said, "I'm divorcing Tanya and marrying Bella. I don't give a shit what you think or say. That's what's happening. And if you or anyone else has a problem, they can suck my dick."

My dad stared at me in shock, "Edward," he sighed heavily.

"I'm not changing my mind. I'm getting rid of Tanya and marrying Bella."

He sighed, "Fine. Fuck it. Fine. I can't stop you."

"Really?" I asked, thoroughly shocked.

"Yeah, I had a feeling this was going to happen," he said, "but look, you can't just divorce Tanya. We need to remain on good terms with her family. I don't want to start a war with them because you grew tired of their daughter. So, you figure out a way to divorce her and keep on good terms with her family."

I nodded, "I'm already working on that."

"You can't kill Tanya." He said quickly.

"Chu, I'm not going to kill her," that should be obvious. I mean I would kill her but, that wasn't the smart way out of this situation.

"What are you planning then?" He asked.

I shoved my hand into my pockets, "You and mom still coming to the house tonight for party planning?"

"Yes," He said cautiously, "We'll be there after work."

"Perfect. I might be a little late."

Before he could ask why, I turned and left the room. I wanted to get some work done before I picked Bella up.


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to update again, chapter five was soooo short and I felt bad. So, here ya go!**

* * *

Chapter Six

I sat patiently in my living room, waiting for Edward to arrive. He should be here any moment. I decided to dress to impress. I wore a tight red dress with a pair of black heels. I blew dry my hair in the way I knew he liked.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" Kate asked nervously.

"Of course." I said as I checked my makeup.

"But, I really think it's a bad idea. I mean, his wife—,"

"Soon to be ex-wife Kate." I said.

Edward walked through the door and smiled at me, "Hot damn," he said as he pulled me into his arms, "Did you get all dressed up for me?"

I giggled, "You know it."

His hands slid down my back and gave my ass a hard squeeze, "Let's get going my love."

He kept his arm around me as we walked out the door. We walked down to the garage to his sleek car. I loved his car, he bought me a car last year, but it wasn't nearly as nice as his. I was hoping he'd upgrade me to a car like his.

It roared to life, making me roll my eyes into the back of my head.

"I love this car." I said with a shuddered.

He chuckled and laid his hand on my thigh, "I drive it just for you baby."

I smiled and watched the buildings pass us by as we drove to his mansion on the outskirts of the city. I had never been there before, and I was quite eager to see it.

"Where will I be staying in your house?" I asked curiously.

"You and I will be staying in the biggest guest bedroom."

"And what about your wife?" I asked, "What does she think of our new living arrangement."

He shrugged, "I didn't ask her. It's none of her business."

I chuckled, "I think you're going to be in trouble with the little woman Edward."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm done playing by everyone else's rules. If she gets mad she can suck it up. She knows where this is headed."

We pulled to a gate, he reached out of the window and typed a number. The gate slid open and he drove on through. The long driveway lead up to an incredible house. My brows raised in surprise.

"This is beautiful Edward." I said.

"Thank you my dear," He pulled into the garage, "I'll have Jasper get your bags."

"Who's Jasper?" I asked.

"He's the estate manager. He lives in the guesthouse and runs the day to day operations."

"I thought your wife was supposed to do that?"

He laughed, "I thought that too. But, I actually came to really like Jasper, so I keep him around. He does a good job."

"I'm excited to meet him."

We walked out of the garage. Edward kept his arm around me as he led me into a kitchen where

three people were seated at the island counter.

I immediately knew who Tanya was. She was the only one who choked on her glass of wine and became red-faced. Carlisle and the woman just stared in shock.

"Edward—how—why!?" She sputtered, the glass of wine dropping to the floor and shattering.

Edward pulled me closer into his side, "Did you go to the doctor Tanya?" He asked.

Her fists where shaking, "How could you bring her here!?"

"I don't answer to you." He said before kissing the top of my head.

Tanya turned to the blond-haired man, "Carlisle! This has to be against the family's rules! You tell him to get that whore out of my house now!"

I smiled wickedly and stepped away from Edward, looking around the kitchen.

"This kitchen is nice, but, the one at the penthouse is better," I turned to Edward, "I think I want to remodel this."

"How dare you!" Tanya said, her body shaking, "You don't speak! This is my house and you will not be here!"

I turned to her, "This is my Edward's house. Not yours. You don't pay for anything."

"Does he not pay for your lifestyle whore?" She demanded, hoping the word would sting.

"Yes, but, it's my snatch he loves."

I turned my attention to Carlisle, "Nice to see you again Carlisle."

He blushed, "Bella, long time no see. I can't really say I'm surprised to see you here."

I smiled at Edward, "Well, I guess I'm just ready for the commitment."

Edward chuckled, "Bella, let me show you to our room."

"Hopefully it's better decorated than this kitchen."

He grabbed my hand and walked me out of the kitchen. Leaving an infuriated Tanya behind.

A man was setting down my bags.

"Jasper," Edward said, shaking his hand, "This is Bella."

Jasper shook my hand as well, "I've heard so much about you. I'm glad to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Well, I'll just leave you two then." He said before walking out.

"Nice man." I chuckled.

"He knows when to make an exit," Edward said before lifting me up and throwing me on the bed, "I was thoroughly surprised. I thought maybe you'd try to rip Tanya's throat out."

I laughed, "I'm not threatened by Tanya. There's no need for me to attack her."

He pressed his hard cock against me, "I fucking love you."

"I love you to sexy."

He chuckled and started to tear my clothes off.

Sometime later, after we fucked several times, I grew thirsty. I knew my way to the kitchen, but, to be truthful, I didn't know if Tanya would be waiting around the corner with a knife.

Deciding that Tanya didn't have the balls enough to stab me, I walked out in an untied robe to the kitchen.

Jasper and Carlisle were standing in the kitchen drinking a coffee. Jasper turned his head away from my exposed body, but, Carlisle didn't seem bothered by it.

I saw an opportunity, "Jasper, leave." I said.

Jasper exited the room, leaving me and Carlisle to talk.

"I see you and my son have celebrated your little plan."

"Several times, he's an animal," I said, "Let's get down to business. I want Tanya gone. I want to marry Edward and I want our children to be the heirs to your family's fortune."

He crossed his arms, "Really? And why would you want any of that? You've got a nice arrangement going."

"I want to be his wife. I know that you are the patriarch of the family and you want to pass the reins over to Edward. But you can't let him take over until he has a child," I took a step towards him, "Tanya obviously is incapable of conceiving. But I am more than capable of giving Edward and this family an acceptable heir."

Carlisle's lip turned up with just the barest hint of a smile, "I really misjudged you. Here I thought you were just some whore, spreading her legs for money without any real thought in her head, yet, you might be as dangerous as I."

I placed my hands on his chest and pressed myself against his body. My lips going up to his ears.

"I am more dangerous than you." I whispered.

"You really think so?" He whispered back.

"I know so," I said before kissing his cheek and stepping away, "I am done playing nice. I _will_ get my way and be Edward's wife."

He smiled, "I won't stand in your way. I'm eager to see your little plan unfold, my dear."

I turned and walked out of the kitchen. On my way to my bedroom, Tanya and I crossed paths. She gave me the dirtiest of looks.

"I highly suggest you take your stuff and get out of my house." She snarled.

I put my hand on my hips, "I think this is the saddest thing I've ever seen," I took a step closer to her, "You're still trying to hold onto a man who wants another. That ring on your finger is the only thing that binds you two together. But, I predict that very soon that little ring will serve to be nothing more than a memory for you."

Her eye twitched, "Get out of my house."

I smiled, "You're not an unattractive woman, I'm sure you'll be able to find another man who can tolerate you more than Edward can. But, let me make something clear, your days as his wife are coming to a very close end." I walked passed her, refusing to give her any time to speak.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a pretty long chapter, so y'all ain't getting one tomorrow! So, enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

I woke up this morning in my own house with my arms wrapped around my beloved Bella. I smiled happily; one step more until I could make Bella my wife.

I started off kissing her head, my hands rubbing her body lovingly. She moved her hand over her face a few times before opening her eyes. She smiled at me.

"Good morning." She said.

I chuckled, "Good morning love."

"You're more chipper than usual." She said.

"I'm just so happy that my girl is finally with me is all." I said before giving her a flurry of kisses.

She giggled, "Stop!"

I rolled on top of her, my cock hardening. She bit her lip and pulled me into a deep kiss. I grabbed her legs and pulled them over my shoulders as my cock pushed passed her lips. She sighed softly, looking up at me with dreamy eyes.

"You feel incredible." She whispered.

"I was just about to say the same thing." I whispered back.

I moved to my knees and started repeatedly pushing into her. This wasn't our normal bruising pace; it was slow, loving, I was feeling every part of her and loving her gently.

We came with loud moans. I stayed on top of her for a few moments, hating the fact that I'd have to pull out of her in a moment.

When I rolled over, I pulled her into my side, kissing her hand gently.

"Do you remember when we met?" I asked.

She giggled, "Of course I do," she looked up at me, "You came to me, with a recommendation from your father and Emmett. You told me you wanted just one night of wild unadulterated sex. In the morning, when you left, I thought I'd never see you again, but then you called me that night and set up another session."

I kissed her cheek, "You were so beautiful. I thought they had been exaggerating, but, I was thoroughly shocked. I was nervous too, you were so young and seemed so pure, I thought you'd be a horrible lay, but, I was proven wrong."

"When did you fall in love with me?" She asked.

I smiled as I remembered that day, "Our fifth session, I came over after a horrible week and I thought I needed a good hard round of sex. As soon as I walked in and started jerking off my pants, you put your hands on my chest and looked me in the eye, asking me what was wrong. It caught me off guard, no one had ever asked why I was in a bad mood without a snide comment to follow. When I didn't answer, you grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room, we sat on your couch and talked for hours. I had never been so honest or real with someone before. But for some reason, I felt like I could trust you. We didn't even have sex that night, we just talked, and somewhere along that night, I realized that I loved you. 'Course, I tried to deny any feelings I had for you."

"I remember that, I didn't see you for weeks. I thought I had done something wrong," She laughed, "Turns out that my macho man was afraid of his own emotions."

"Well, what about you?" I asked her.

"I have to say that I realized much later that I loved you. Of course, I had an inkling that you were quite taken with me, considering you were my only client who sent me several expensive gifts and took me out to fancy restaurants, parties, and shows. I guess overtime, I fell for you. You had just made me happier than I had ever been." She said with a smile.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. We laid in the bed, holding each other quietly.

"What happened that night?" She asked suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What happened that night you came to me. On our fifth session?" She asked.

"Tanya and I had a huge fight. I found out that she had run around on me with my cousin, James. Not only did I find out but so did everyone else in the family. It was humiliating; my father and my cousins never stopped teasing me about not being able to please my wife."

"But, you were cheating on Tanya with me?" She asked in confusion.

He shrugged, "It's different. You were a high-class prostitute, with you, back then, it was nothing but meaningless sex. No emotions involved. It's okay for the men to do this, women don't do this."

"I may just be a prostitute, with very, very low morals, but, that sounds like a pretty unfair deal." She said.

He shrugged, "It's how I was raised. It's been that way for generations in my family. The men took care of their wives and pampered them, but they could have side pieces that were unattached. And the wives stayed home, did what they wanted, didn't have to work, and have kids. It's our way of life."

Bella sat up, "Well, if you're deciding on a side piece when we're married, then I want to be involved in the decision."

My eyebrows raised, "What?"

She crossed her arms, "If at any point in our marriage you want a side piece, I want you to talk to me about it. I don't mind if you have others on the side, I mean, I understand you get bored with one person. It makes the sex life spicier."

I laughed and pulled her into my chest, "You know, you surprise me. I honestly thought that you'd cut my throat for even thinking of having another side piece."

She shook her head, "No, honestly I wouldn't. I know it seems crazy, but, I can honestly say that when we get married and especially when we have kids. I'm not going to want sex as much. So, if you want to fuck someone else it's cool. Just as long as I know you're coming home to me and loving me."

I shook my head, "I don't think I'd want anyone else to be honest. I love you, and I couldn't imagine being sexual with anyone else."

She placed her hand on my chin, "Well, maybe I'll want to spice things up at bit. You know, my friend Alice is very cute and very, very advanced. Maybe one night we invite her in."

"Have a threesome? You dirty minx." I said, feeling myself get hard again. I rolled her over and thrusted into her.

Bella's POV

We spent a long morning in bed, making love and just enjoying each other's company. After that, Edward had things he needed to do for the upcoming party. So, he gave me his MasterCard to buy a new dress and go to the salon to get my hair done.

I walked through the house, wondering if Tanya was still here. I found her in the kitchen, dressed in a pink robe and sipping a cup of coffee. She didn't bother looking at me, she just stared down at the magazine in front of her.

I poured myself a cup of coffee, helping myself to a banana that was in a fruit bowl. I could see her visibly shaking as she tried to ignore me.

"Why do you even stick around?" I asked her, "You have the power to leave."

She looked up at me, "Edward is _my_ husband. Our marriage was arranged when we were five. I am not tarnishing my good name by becoming a walkaway wife."

"What's so wrong with walking away from a man who no longer tolerates your presence? You're aren't ugly, you could find someone who I'm sure will like you."

"You don't understand the rules of our little society, obviously, but if I walk away from Edward, then I have to go back to my parents. I am no longer a virgin, there'd be no way my parents could find someone who'd want a divorced woman."

"Why don't you find someone yourself. Why must you rely on your parents?"

"It's none of your business." She snapped.

"If it's a money issue then you're pretty stupid. If you divorce Edward, then by law he has to give you have of everything he owns."

"Before I married Edward I signed a prenup," she took a sip, "it's customary in this community."

I stared at her for a long while, "If you leave willingly, accept the divorce, I'll make Edward give you more than enough to live lavishly on your own."

She set her mug down, "I don't understand why you want to marry him so badly."

"The same reason you won't leave him. The power." I said.

She got off the stool and started to storm out of the kitchen, before she left she turned and said, "I am not the one who will be leaving."

I shook my head; poor delusional woman. She could just take the easy way out and leave, accept the money and live her life, but I guess she preferred to do things the hard way.

After my coffee, I dressed and headed to the city. Edward left me the keys to his SUV. The city was bustling as usual.

I walked down the street, sipping my Starbucks coffee scanning the different shops for the perfect dress. I needed something sexy, yet classy for the party tonight. That should be easy enough.

I stopped at a store I frequented. It specialized in selling custom dresses, the shop owner was a sweet old lady who taught her daughters how to sew and run the business.

"Good morning," I said to the young girl who greeted me.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Yes, actually I am. I need a dress for a very fancy party. One that's sexy but classy at the same time." I told her.

"Okay, okay, let me take your measurements." I walked back into the changing room with her and let her take my measurements.

"I'll bring some dresses back."

I waited in my underwear for her to return. She brought back six dresses, hanging them up on the rack.

The first one was a shimmering pink one. I turned it down before trying it on. The next was a little white number. It was a short tulip shaped dress. It was pretty, it showed off my legs and arms, but it just wasn't the right dress for this party. I set it aside, I was going to buy it anyway.

The third dress was a long, sleeveless, black dress. It was very long, even heels wouldn't lift it off the ground, but, it was very elegant. The middle was tight, featuring my curves and exaggerating them. the front was low cut, but thick, covering my entire breasts but deepening the cleavage. It was stunning.

"I want this one." I turned, the back was just as low cut.

"This dress is almost 3,000 ma'am." She said.

I gave her a look and pulled out my card, "I want this dress and the white one."

She nodded her head several times before running off to run my card. I slipped the dress off and handed it back to her, so she could put it back in the bag.

Dress was picked, next was jewelry. I decided on dramatic diamonds, a long necklace and a long earring. Plus, a matching bracelet.

Once my outfit was complete, I headed to the salon. I spent 600 dollars on my hair, makeup, and nails. I walked out of there feeling incredible.

When I arrived back to Edward's house, it was buzzing with people getting ready for the party. Caterers. Jasper was waiting to carry my stuff into the house when I pulled in. When I passed the living room, Tanya, the woman from last night, and a blond woman were sitting there. They stopped talking immediately.

I kept my nose in the air, uncaring what they said. Their words were meaningless.

As I sat in my room, re-curling a few strands someone knocked, then opened the door. It was the blond woman who had been sitting in the living room. She was holding two glasses of sparkling champagne, which she sat on the dresses.

"So, you're the famous Bella Swan." She said.

"The one and only." I said, still looking at myself in the mirror.

"I guess I see why so many men are crazy about you," she said, walking closer, "You're prettier than I expected. Younger too. But, I guess that's what's so appealing about you."

I turned in my seat, crossing my legs, "Is there something you wanted? Or do you just want to discuss me?"

She laughed, "And a fiery temper to boot."

I shrugged.

"You know, I never thought that one of the men in my family would ever know what love was. What's even more surprising is that it was Edward, my brother, to find it."

"You must be Rosalie. Emmett's wife. Edward's older sister." I said.

She nodded, "I am."

I chuckled, "From what I've heard, you've got a fiery temper yourself. I honestly thought when we met you'd try to claw my face off."

"Why? Because you fucked Emmett?" her shoulders rolled as she laughed, "No. I couldn't care less that you fucked Emmett. He's still my husband, we like each other enough to get through the years. Trust me though, when you fucked Emmett, you did me a favor. After my fourth child, I was pretty much done with sex in every sense of the word. I gave him permission to fuck someone."

"Well, you are very progressive. And very attractive woman at that. You said four kids? You must be busy."

"Oh actually, Emmett and I have six kids." She said.

Damn, she looked fucking good for someone with six kids. But, I wondered if her twat was the size of a hula hoop.

"Anyways, I just came up here to meet you. You truly fascinate me."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do," she said, sitting on the bed, "I just can't understand how in the hell a woman has so much power over my brother. I mean, I know for a fact that Tanya and his sex life is now only existent when she ovulates. It amazes me that my brother is so taken with you."

I chuckled, "I will take that as a compliment."

"As you should," she handed me the glass of champagne and held up her own glass, "I just needed to meet the woman behind the rumors. I foresee this as the beginning to a very strange friendship."

We clinked glasses and sipped. I was slightly concerned that the drink was poison, but Rosalie actually seemed pretty cool.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Friday! Praise the gods the weekend is almost here! This story is almost over! Only 10 chapters! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Edward's POV

I arrived just a half hour before the party. I needed to shower and dress myself. I was somewhat rushing to finish up. I had to shower and what not in my master bedroom, Tanya was in there doing her makeup.

The suit I wore was expensive, dark black with a red undershirt. I brush my hair, so it would look somewhat presentable. As I stared at myself in the mirror, Tanya was sitting at her vanity staring.

"Edward," She said, "you look very handsome."

"Thank you," I said, "Tonight, a lot of big name investors are going to be at the party, so I want you on your best behavior."

She chuckled, "You sound like my father."

"Mm."

She walked up behind me, "Edward, please. You know I love you more than anything. Please don't do this. Let's go to counseling, get help. Get back to the way things were."

I turned and faced her, my gaze tightening, "Did you go to the doctors like I asked?"

She was silent for a moment. My hand twitched as I resisted the urge to smack her.

"I did." She said, lifting her chin.

I nodded, "And I take that as he said you can't conceive," I sighed and put my hands on her shoulders, "If that's the case Tanya, then let's both agree to the divorce. I don't want to fight with you anymore. But let's stop this little charade, because neither one of us is happy."

Tears welled in her eyes, "Don't do this Edward. We can adopt—"

"You know we can't Tanya," I told her, "Look, lets both go down to the courthouse and agree to a divorce. And, I'm not going to take anything from you. I'll even pay for your own place and your bills, so you don't have to go back to your parents. Then you can live as you please. You won't have to change your lifestyle at all, I'll even pay monthly alimony. Maybe you can even find someone you love."

She shook her head, "I don't want to lose you."

"Tanya," I said a bit more firmly, "Now, let's both face it, we hate each other. I know how much you resent me. Neither one of us wanted to get married, you loved that other man but couldn't marry him because of me. And you've always resented me over that fact. I'm sorry it didn't work out for you, but now it can. So, just think about my offer. I mean really think. And tomorrow we can go down and both agree. But if it turns ugly, then I promise you, I will not be nice. Now it's time to go."

We walked down the stairs to the lavish party that was beginning in our huge ballroom. The floors were marble, the walls a starch white to match the marble, and large columns that were inspired by the Greek. The columns had lights wrapped around them as a party decoration.

As soon as Tanya and I stepped onto the floor, we were flooded with several flashes of the photographers we had allowed in the party. After a few poses we stepped away to say a greeting to everyone here who was very important.

"Ah Tanya and Edward," An old investor said, his very young wife on his arm.

"Caius, so nice to see you again." Edward said as he shook his hand. Caius kissed Tanya on the cheek.

Caius pulled me close, "So, I heard through the grapevine that Miss Isabella Swan was going to be here. Is that true?" I felt Tanya stiffen beside me.

"Yes, she is going to be here." I said.

He smiled, "I simply must get a dance with her. When will she be arriving?"

I had to carefully control my face, "Soon, Caius. Very soon, I imagine."

His gaze had moved away from mine and fell upon the stairs. I turned and saw the magnificent sight he was staring at.

It was Bella, making her way down the stairs in a long black dress that just hugged her gorgeous body perfectly. I had to count to ten in my head, so I wouldn't get an erection, but, fuck, she looked so damn good.

She had gotten her hair done, the already curly brunette locks were spiraled even bigger, giving her hair a much more elegant look. She was also wearing jewelry that I know cost more than four thousand, only because I happened to look on my bank statement. Not that I minded, the jewelry, that she'd probably wear this once, look stunning on her.

To my surprise, she wasn't walking down the stairs alone. Jasper, who was dressed nicely but was put to shame beside her, was escorting her. It was silly to feel the twinge of jealously I felt, because Jasper was my good friend, I knew he wouldn't dare try to make a move on Bella.

The photographers took several photos of her, for which she posed beautifully. I'd definitely need to ask for a copy of those pictures.

She glided through the room, all the men giving her clear looks of desire and the women shooting her daggers. She didn't pay them no mind, instead, she shot me a look then attached herself to Jasper chest, whispering something in his ear.

The moved to the dancefloor, he spun her a few times, her dress splaying out beneath her. I watched her move, feeling the inside of my mouth salivate. I couldn't control my hunger for her.

Caius clapped me on the back, "Take it easy there, boy, your wife is here."

I looked to him and nodded. We said goodbye before Tanya and I moved away to speak to more important guests. I couldn't help but be distracted as Bella was dancing and mingling with everyone. I wanted so desperately to be with her.

After a tortuous half hour mingling, saying hello to everyone, I was able to break away from Tanya. I found Bella easily enough, she was talking with an important investor, who was visibly fucking her with his gaze.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to steal Miss Swan away for a moment," I said before grabbing her hand gently and pulling her to the dancefloor. We blended in with the crowd.

"Well, it's about time you came over and see me. I was starting to become offended." She pouted.

I chuckled and kissed the spot under her ear, "My beauty there's no need to be offended, I had to mingle with the important party goers."

"Do you like my dress? You have yet to comment on it." She said.

"Honey, I can't really look at your dress because I swear my cock is about to jump off my body and fuck you in that dress. You couldn't look anymore sexier if you were wearing nothing." I told her as we spun.

As we danced and laughed, enjoying each other's company as it should be. I was excited to tell her about Tanya and that I was free to divorce her. I'd have to go out and buy her a ring, possibly tomorrow.

A hand grabbed my upper arm. I turned; Tanya was standing behind me.

"You need to dance with me. I'm still your wife." She hissed.

I sighed, knowing that I did have to dance with her. Even though I didn't want to. I gave Bella an apologetic look then turned to Tanya.

Bella's POV

I shouldn't be angry that he moved away from me to dance with Tanya, but, I understood it. She was still technically his wife and they had to keep up appearances. I just glided away, licking the inside of my teeth.

I found Rosalie and Emmett, sitting and laughing at a table with Jasper. I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should sit with them, but Rosalie caught my gaze and waved me over. I grabbed a glass of champagne from a waiter and joined them.

"Well, good evening, you little shit starter." Emmett said with a chuckle.

I made a face, "S'not my fault."

He laughed loudly, "I'm kidding. You're pretty entertaining to have around."

"I must say I agree." Rosalie said.

"Well, I'm glad I can entertain you all," I said bitterly as I watched Edward dance with Tanya.

"Don't worry about Tanya," Rosalie said, "I know for a fact that a divorce is being written up by our lawyers."

"I'm not worried about Tanya. I just wish that Edward and I can finally be together openly. Instead we have to hide behind his fake relationships because of the traditions in this family."

Rosalie shrugged, "Hey, you want to marry into this family."

I turned to her and smiled, "I'll be fine with the traditions once I am part of this family."

Jasper walked up to me, "Bella, Edward has a surprise for you up in the bedroom. He asked if you could wait for him up there, and not to open the gift before he gets there. He'll be there shortly."

I smiled, "Thank you Jasper."

I stood from the table and headed quietly up the stairs. Happy that this party was over and I could spend some time rolling around in the sheets with Edward.


	9. Chapter 9

**Saturday, but I'm working tonight... Why did I agree to over time? I want to cry! And sleep! Ugh, oh well, no going back now. Well, here's Chapter nine! Leave me a little review when you're finished! Oh, and, if you like this story, then you'll love my new story, 'Know Your Place.' horrible title, I know, I'm not good at naming my stories. Anyways, enjoy! The next chapter will be the last chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

I walked up to the bedroom, my eyes seeing the shiny present resting on top of the bed. my excitement welled up inside of me, eager to know what the gift was.

I reached around my neck and pulled off my jewelry. Then I discarded the dress. As much as fun as it was playing dress up, I was ready to get out of these uncomfortable clothes. I put a sexy negligée. Usually I'd stay naked, but tonight, I wanted to feel him take it off me.

As I pulled down the blankets, carefully move the shiny box. When the door to the bedroom opened, I smiled.

"Finally, your—," I stopped when I saw who was standing in the doorway, "Tanya."

She walked into the light, her arm extended as she held knife. I crossed my arms, keeping a cool and calm demeanor, but, feeling slightly nervous inside.

"You ruined my marriage." She said, tears streaming down her face.

I shook my head, "I didn't ruin anything. Your marriage was doomed from the beginning."

She shook her head, "No."

"Tanya, think about this rationally. If you kill me, Edward will hunt you down."

"If I get rid of you, then there's no reason for Edward to divorce me."

"Why do you want to stay in this marriage? You're not happy. Don't you want to be happy?"

She was quiet for a few minutes, "I will be happy. But, you are right about one thing, if I do kill you, then he'll surely kill me. Probably slowly."

She took a step towards me, "So, I think I'm going to just kill you and leave."

"What are you going to do without all the money your accustomed too?" I asked as I fell against the bed, feeling the cold blade of the knife against my throat.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I stole plenty to keep me afloat for years."

She lifted the knife and stabbed it into my chest. I gasped, coughing as I felt the slice of the knife through my skin. My vision went blurry, my mind starting to fade. I felt her stab the knife in me again.

I don't know how many times she stabbed me, I wasn't counting. But, very shortly after she started, I blacked out.

Edward's POV

I got caught up talking with the ambassador and his wife. I knew Bella had already gone upstairs. Hopefully she'd wait to open the gift until I got there. But, she was very impatient. One of the things I loved about her.

Tanya had slipped away to the bathroom. So, I was left alone, talking to these two. It took a good twenty minutes for me to get away. Once I did, I grabbed a glass of champagne and sucked it down.

Emmett clapped his hand on my back, "You leaving?"

"Yep. Bella's upstairs waiting for me." I said.

"Cool, did you get her that thing she wanted?"

I nodded, "She's going to be surprised I even remembered she mentioned it. She said it like three years ago and I've never been able to take her. I hope she loves it."

"I'm sure she will." Emmett said.

"Alright, well, will you ask Rosie to watch out for Tanya? And when she gets back to keep her company?"

"No problem."

I walked off, handing my empty glass to a staff member and walked up the stairs. I truly hoped Bella would love my gift; then maybe she'd give me a little gift of my own. I was eager for her reaction.

I opened the door, expecting to see her waiting for me on the bed, but, the sight before me was gruesome, and I had seen many horrible things in my lifetime.

Bella, my beautiful Bella, was lying on the bed covered in blood. She had been stabbed in several different places. I ran to her, noticing the knife was laying beside her. I held her head up.

"Bella, Bella can you here me?" I asked, shaking her.

Her eyes fluttered just the tiniest bit. I pressed my finger against her throat, feeling the faintest heartbeat. She was still alive, but barely.

I gently laid her back down against the bed, pulling my cellphone out.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"Yes, my girlfriend has been stabbed several times and she's unconscious. I need an ambulance now!"

"Alright sir, sending a unit out now."

I placed my hands on her face, "Bella, c'mon baby, please wake up honey."

Her eyes fluttered again, "E-edward?" She barely whispered.

"Yes, yes. I'm here honey, I'm here." I said, kissing her forehead, "You're going to be okay."

I heard the sirens of the ambulance in the distance. I let out a small sigh of relief; help was almost here, and Bella would make it.

I heard someone running up the stairs, my father burst through the door. A look of bewilderment upon his face.

"Why is there an ambulance here!?" He demanded, then took notice of Bella's bloodied body, "Oh my god, what the hell happened!?"

"I don't know. I walked up here and found her like this!"

"The ambulance is here. Pick her up and take her downstairs."

I gathered Bella in my arms and rushed down the stairs, my father running behind me. Three EMT's standing by a stretcher. They helped me put her on it before rolling her out the door to the ambulance.

I hopped in back, sitting in an open seat. I watched as the worked on her, trying to control my breathing. I felt like passing out, but, I couldn't lose myself. I had to stay beside her, to make sure she was okay.

We arrived at the hospital shortly; I followed behind them as they ran her through the halls. I tried to follow them into an operating room, but a few nurses stopped me.

"Sir, this is for medical personal only. We'll alert you if something happens."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do? Wait here while anything could happen?"

"Sir, I know you're worried but she's in the best hands possible. Why don't you go to the waiting room and wait?"

The nurse turned and ran into the operating room. I growled, wanting to go in after her, but, begrudgingly went to the waiting room.

I wasn't waiting long before my family had arrived.

"Have you heard anything son?" my father asked.

"No, but did you find anything out? Who's responsible for this?" I demanded.

"I'm not sure." He said.

"I think I have an idea," Rosalie said, "I think it was Tanya."

"What?" I said, "Tanya was really angry and upset, but, she wouldn't do something like this."

"Earlier today, before I spoke to Bella, Tanya had said something about wanting to stab her. But, I dismissed it, passing it off as her jealousy."

"Where is Tanya, someone find her." I demanded.

"No one has seen her since the party. One of the guests said they saw her getting into a cab, he thinks it was her."

I nodded, "I want her found. I want her dead."

"Edward, I know you're angry, but, just let Tanya go. Leave it be. She won't come back. Now, you can get a divorce without having to give her anything."

"Mother, Bella could die." I said.

"Let's just wait and see. If she dies, which I highly doubt, then go after Tanya, but, if she lives, then leave it be."

I sighed and looked down at my hands. I certainly hoped she lived.

Three and a Half Hours Later

A doctor walked out, taking off his mask as he came to speak with me.

"How is she?" I demanded.

"She's going to be fine," he said, I closed my eyes, sighing in relief, "Of course, she's going to have a lengthy hospital stay and definitely bed rest. We want to keep her to make sure she and the fetus are completely fine."

I looked up, "What? What are you talking about? Bella's… pregnant?"

He nodded, "Yep. We did some standard testing and found that she's pregnant. In her first trimester. Probably about three of four weeks in. But, when she wakes we'll further our testing."

I could help but smile, "Pregnant. She's pregnant."

"Congratulations."

"Can I go see her? Is she awake?"

"Yes, but, the nurses will be in there soon to give her something to sleep for a while. She needs her rest."

"Okay. Thank you."

I walked back to her room, quietly opening the door. She was laying in the bed, covered in bandages and hooked to several machines. She smiled gently when I walked in.

"Bella, my love," I said, sitting be her side, "I was so worried."

She chuckled weakly, "No need to be worried, I'm fine."

I gently stroked her cheek, leaning forward and kissing her.

"I can't tell you how relieved I am. I thought I was going to l-lo…" I trialed off, my voice cracking.

"No need for that," she said, "Did the doctor tell you?"

I looked up and smiled, "Yeah, he told me," I placed a gentle hand on her stomach, "We're going to have a baby."

She smiled widely, "We are."

A nurse walked in, holding a needle, "Alright dearie, this is going to help you sleep for a while." She said as she moved to Bella's I.V.

I kissed Bella's forehead, "You get a restful night of sleep. I'll be waiting right here when you wake."

She smiled at me, "I love you Edward."

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! So, this is the final chapter! Crazy, I think I started this story like a week or two ago and it's already finished. Phew, sorry it took me a few days to finally get this chapter up, but, my freaking finals were this weekend. I'm so exhausted. At least I'm off tomorrow!**

 **So, I wanted to broadcast my latest story, 'Know Your Place,' and I have a feeling that if you liked this story, you'll like that one. Go check it out. That story is a little more graphic, the warnings are up there though.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

I spent every day with Bella in the hospital, being by her side and giving her all of my support. She slept most of the time, but, I stayed anyway. As she slept, I worked on a secret project. She'd find out what it was soon enough.

When she was finally being released, two weeks later, I was ecstatic. I was so happy to take her home and show her the surprise I had set up for her.

"Edward, calm down, I'm fine," she snipped at me.

"I'm sorry, I just want to make sure you're okay," I said as I helped her into the car.

I ran around the other side and slid in beside her. The driver took off in the direction of my surprise.

"I cannot wait to lay in my own bed." She said.

I placed my arm around her and smiled, "I can't wait for that either."

She gave me a look, "No _physical_ exertion for at least another couple of weeks. It's bedrest. You have to take care of me and cater to my every need."

"I do that already," I chuckled, "And I meant, that I'm glad you'll be out of the hospital. It means we can plan our wedding and then prepare for the baby."

"Oh, that reminds me, the first ultrasound is in a couple of weeks." She said.

"Sounds good my love," I said, kissing her temple, "I'm excited."

"It's just the first few pictures."

"Still exciting. I'm ready to be a dad." I said.

She smiled widely, "I'm glad you're so happy about this. I honestly didn't think you would be."

"Why would you think that?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure, I thought maybe you'd want to get married first before having kids."

I shook my head, "No, I'm more than ready to have kids. I want a couple dozen."

She snorted, "A few dozen? Yeah, okay…"

I chuckled, "We'll see where life takes us."

When we drove passed my own neighborhood, she turned to me with a confused look on her face.

"Edward? Where are we—?"

"I have a surprise for you." I smiled.

She sat back in the seat, being surprisingly patient. Soon, we arrived at my little surprise. She watched eagerly as we drove up the long driveway.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked.

I smiled widely, "Our new home. I bought it a week ago."

She gasped and kissed my cheek, "I love it! It's perfect!"

She tried to quickly scoot out of the car, but, I stopped her from moving to fast and hurting herself.

I wrapped my arm around her and slightly carried her as we walked up the stone stairway into the house. It was pretty plain, I hadn't decorated anything just put in the bare essentials. Furniture and some electronics.

"So, I figured while you were on bedrest, you can order and decorate it however you wanted."

She smiled, "That sounds amazing. The perfect thing to keep me occupied while I have to stay in bed."

I chuckled, "I was hoping that would keep you from going crazy."

She laughed, looking around with excited eyes as we walked up the stairs to our new bedroom.

"So, this room, which I absolutely love, has a walk-in closet, a giant bathroom with a fireplace in it, a separate entertainment room through those French doors, a large balcony, and a raised platform for a very large bed."

"Ohh, now I get to shop for more clothes!" She squealed.

I helped her on the bed with the plain comforter. Once she was settled, I thumped in the bed next to her. She curled up into my side.

"Mm, so cozy," she sighed, "So, have you thought of any names?"

"I liked Edward."

"No. I want my son to have his own name. Something strong, the name of a leader." She said.

"Well, then, what do you think?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but, it'll come to me," she said, "What if it's a girl?"

"Elizabeth. I've always liked Elizabeth for a girl."

She smiled, "I like that too."

She was quiet for a few moments, her face suddenly becoming serious. I stroked my thumb across her cheek.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" I asked.

"No, I feel fine, but," she looked up at me, "What happened to Tanya?"

"She ran off after everything. But don't worry, I have my men looking for her. I'm going to make her pay."

Bella shook her head, "Call them off."

"What?" I demanded, sitting up slightly.

"Call them off."

"Why? Are you still high on morphine?"

"No, I'm not, but, leave her be. Let Tanya live her little life."

I stared down at her confusedly, "I-I don't understand. Why wouldn't you want her dead? I mean, have you seen the knife scars on your body? There aren't going away."

"I've seen them, but, I'm marrying her ex-husband, living in a giant house she once had, and I'll be having a baby she could never produce. I'm doing everything she wanted. Let her live a sad life, she can't go home to her parents, the money she stole will run out, and eventually, she'll have to reduce to means of survival that she would have never dreamt of. I don't want her dead, I want her living in the choices she decided to make."

"Bella, she could've killed you—,"

"Yes, and she didn't. I am right here, thriving and a new life inside of me. So, I chose to take pity on her, instead of get revenge. Call them off."

I battled with the idea in my head. I wanted to listen to Bella and follow what she said, but, I also wanted Tanya dead. The thought of her almost killing Bella, was something I would never get over. I wanted revenge.

Begrudgingly, I called my men off. As hard as it was, I knew, in some fucked up way, Bella was right. We'd let it go. Tanya would find her karma soon.

Nine Months Later

I couldn't believe how big Bella had gotten. Her stomach was ballooned up to the size of a beach ball, and her small frame was having difficulty carrying all that extra weight. As badly as I felt for her, I also loved it.

The evidence of my child growing strong and healthy inside of her was the result of her enormous belly. She, of course, wasn't to thrilled about her new size. Most of my nights were spent rubbing her engorged stomach and trying to feel the baby kick.

She decided she wanted to make the baby's gender a surprise. Only she knew. She had decorated the nursery but kept it locked so I couldn't see it. I don't know why she was intent on torturing me.

"Edward, have you decided on names if we have a boy?" She asked as we sat in bed watching the news and eating a verity of junk food.

"So, it's a boy?" I said.

"No!" She said sharply, "It's a surprise. I'm just asking, in case we have a boy. But we might be having a girl too."

I groaned, "I don't get why you won't tell me. I think it's unfair. I'm the father for Christ's sake."

She giggled, "Sorry, babe, but it's a big, big surprise!"

Her giggling turned in a sharp gasp as she dropped the food she was holding and grabbed her side. I rubbed her back as she breathed through her contraction.

After a few moments she opened her eyes, "Phew, that was a bad one."

"Do you want me to call Liddy up?" I asked.

"No, no, leave her be. It was just another contraction." She said.

Liddy, was our midwife. Bella decided on an 'all-natural,' birth at home. I was terrified, not because Liddy wasn't highly trained with years of experience, but, because Bella was terrifying these last few months and I think she'd try to kill me. Multiple times throughout the harder parts of her pregnancy, she would cast the blame on me and my evil penis. I was fearful of her ripping off my dick.

"What do you want? Like, boy or girl? What would you honestly want?" She asked.

I leaned back against the pillow, "Honestly, I'm going to be really happy with either. The only thing I hope is that it's healthy."

"Aw, that's sweet. I really thought you'd say boy." She said.

I shook my head, "I've never really had a preference for boy or girl. I just want it to thrive and be a strong leader."

She leaned back into my chest, "Sounds good to me."

"What about you?"

She shrugged, "I've always kind of wanted a girl. Smart and cunning like me. A girl I could share my secrets with of how to get her way."

I shook my head, "If we have a daughter, you are not teaching her how to 'get her way.' I know what that means."

She made a face, "I'm disappointed in you, the strongest women use their natural gifts to get their way."

"Not my daughter."

She laughed, her head falling against my chest. Suddenly, a warm gush of liquid soaked my pants. I moved back quickly, wondering what the hell it was.

"Uh oh," she said, "My water just broke."

"I'll go get Liddy."

Labor started immediately. Bella had been having contractions for a week, but, when her water broke, it only took an hour or two for her to be ready to push.

Liddy stayed between her legs, her hands held out for the baby. I stayed at Bella's side, holding her hand and whispering words on encouragement in her ear.

"Okay, Bella, push sweetie." Liddy said.

Bella bared down, her hand squeezing tightly mine tightly. I tried to not jerk away but, damn, her grip was strong.

"I can see the head," She said.

I looked down to see a head poking from her. It was beautiful and disgusting at the same time.

"Push again, we're almost there." Liddy said.

Bella groaned loudly as she pushed one last time before a baby plopped into Liddy's hands. I smiled and watched as she placed the baby on Bella's naked chest. Bella placed her hand on its back, smiling and crying.

"He's beautiful!" She cried.

I rubbed his bloody head, "He's amazing, perfect." I said as I kissed Bella's cheek then kissed my son. Liddy wrapped a blanket around him.

"Edward, do you want to hold him?" Bella asked.

I cradled my arms and gently picked him up. I smiled, letting him wrap his tiny fist around my finger.

"Hi, buddy," I said gently, "I'm your daddy."

"Alright Bella, do you feel the second one sliding into place?" Liddy asked.

My head shot up, "Second one?"

Bella laughed and nodded, "Twins."

"What! Twins!" I said, the shock melting away from my face and replacing with excitement.

She laughed, "Yep! Twins."

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I wanted to surprise you, obviously," She chuckled, "Hold our son while I deliver our second baby."

I held our son, slowly swaying back and forth as I watched Bella deliver my second child. I wanted to hold her hand, but, I didn't want to let go of my son.

It seemed like seconds later and we had another child. Liddy laid the baby up on Bella's chest. She smiled up at me.

"A girl?" I said, "We have a daughter! A son and a daughter!"

She laughed as she kissed our daughter on the head. I laid our son on her chest and slid beside her on the bed.

"They're beautiful." She said tiredly, a hand on each child's back.

"They do take after your good looks." I said as I pulled my daughter into my arms.

She laughed, kissing my cheek, "I love you."

I pressed my forehead against hers, "I love you too."


End file.
